


Saving Private Jones

by ameliac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Saving Private Ryan - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliac/pseuds/ameliac
Summary: As World War II rages on, a group of soldiers fighting for the United States go into Nazi territory in Normandy, France, to rescue an American soldier, whose three siblings have been killed in battle.A Saving Private Ryan AU





	Saving Private Jones

Cast:  
Alfred F. Jones (APH America) as the role of Private First Class James Francis Ryan  
Arthur Kirkland (APH England) as the role of Captain John H. Miller  
Ivan Braginsky (APH Russia) as the role of Sergeant Mike Horvath  
Ludwig Beilschmidt (APH Germany) as the role of Private First Class Adrian Caparzo  
Feliciano Vargas (APH Italy) as the role of T-4 Medic Irwin Wade  
Lovino Vargas (APH Romano) as the role of Private First Class Richard Reiben  
Matthew Williams (APH Canada) as the role of Corporal Timothy E. Upham  
Francis Bonnefoy (APH France) as the role of Private Daniel Jackson  
Yao Wang (APH China) as the role of Private Stanley Mellish  
Gilbert Beilschmidt (APH Prussia) as the role of "Steamboat Willie"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I'm excited to work on this story! Welcome to the ride!
> 
> -Amelia


End file.
